Tu pasado mi futuro
by GorgonaGranger
Summary: Hermione tendrá que lidiar con las ganas de acribillar al Lord Voldemort de 17 años y con las ganas de comérselo a besos... Un momento que leches acaba de pensar... No se me dan muy bien los summrys pero creo que la historia merece la pena.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Este es mi primer fic así que por favor no duden en decirme si les gustó o no para que así pueda mejorarlo si es necesario o seguir escribiendo.

Bueno los personajes no me pertenecen a mí salvo alguno que a lo mejor me inventaré. Pertenecen a J. y con su permiso empiezo la historia. =)

N/A: por cierto este capítulo esta escrito desde el punto de vista de Hermione.

TU PASADO MI FUTURO

Chapter 1: No aguanto más

Se había terminado. Por fin todo había acabado. Entonces, ¿por qué no se sentía relajada? ¿Por qué no podía ni cerrar los ojos por miedo a quedarse dormida?

Tal vez fuese porque desde que la guerra había acabado lo único que se podía ver por las calles eran los escombros de los que en su día fueron edificios, casas, tabernas… Lugares que sirvieron como refugio de la realidad y que luego se convirtieron en una tumba por la misma. También podría ser que no se atreviese a cerrar los ojos por miedo a soñar, o peor aún a recordar.

Recordar como sus amigos habían fallecido por salvarla a ella y al mundo. Por querer ser héroes cuando sólo eran unos críos con mucha suerte como más de una vez les recordó él… El mismo ser que se encargó de romper esa racha de buena suerte que parecía seguirlos en cada una de sus aventuras.

Cerró los ojos sólo por un momento. Fue un error. Ya que la primera imagen que pasó por su mente fue la cara sin vida de Ron iluminada tenuemente por la mortal luz verde del Avada. Sacudió su cabeza intentando deshacerse de esos angustiosos recuerdos pero lo único que consiguió fue volver a otro recuerdo tal vez incluso peor.

En este Harry la empujaba al suelo evitando que la mortecina luz verde le impactase. Vio cómo de su cara iba desapareciendo el color y de sus ojos aquel brillo lleno de vida y sueños por realizar. También vio la cara de Voldemort con aquella sonrisa macabra que en ese momento estaba presente y que para su alivio fue desapareciendo conforme notaba su cuerpo flaquear sin saber por qué exactamente.

Ella sí que lo sabía; se había auto destruido a sí mismo y el muy idiota ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Harry era el último horrocrux.

Empezó a respirar agitadamente conforme se iba acordando de esa sonrisa que era la perfecta combinación entre maldad y cruda locura. Las lágrimas que había estado reprimiendo todo este tiempo empezaron a caer sin control alguno por sus pálidas mejillas hasta aterrizar sobre la manta con la que se recubría. Los temblores aumentaron y notó como su energía mágica se concentraba en esa sonrisa. Más concretamente en el pensamiento de erradicar ese sonrisa, de evitar todas las muertes que produjo.

Sin poder aguantarlo más lanzó un grito de auténtica agonía y desesperación. Notó la familiar sensación de ser jalada hacia abajo y a los lados. Esa misma sensación que te daban los trasladores al cogerlos.

En un momento todo se volvió negro y sintió como iba perdiendo lentamente la consciencia.

Eso es todo por ahora amigos =) si me dejan reviews seré muy feliz y ayudarán a que el siguiente capítulo salga antes

GRACIAS ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí vamos otra vez. El segundo capitulo, espero que les guste.

Chapter 2: ¿Dónde estoy?

Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos. Notó un fuerte pinchazo en las sienes que indicaba que iba a tener un dolor de cabeza descomunal.

De repente se acordó de la extraña sensación que había tenido antes de desmayarse. Sin darle demasiada importancia intentó enfocar la vista ya que en estos momentos la tenía un poco borrosa.

Cuando por fin lo consiguió se dio cuenta de que ese no era su departamento. Más bien se parecía a la enfermería del colegio antes de ser destruida en la guerra.

Empezando a ponerse nerviosa se incorporó un poco en la cama en la que se encontraba y se deshizo de las sábanas blancas que la cubrían. Al quitárselas se dio cuenta de que solo llevaba puesto su conjunto de ropa interior. De su garganta salió un grito de indignación mientras pasaba su mirada por la estancia intentando divisar sus ropas para poder irse así de aquel sitio.

Al mirar en la esquina vio lo último que esperaba y quería ver. En aquella esquina estaba el causante de todos sus males con unos diecisiete años al igual que ella, y con una sonrisa que denotaba la vergüenza que sentía y tal vez sólo tal vez un poco de pícara malicia. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los suyos sin parpadear siquiera. Instintivamente buscó a tientas con sus manos su varita sin despegar la mirada de sus ojos. Gestó que pareció notar ya que su mirada cambió, lanzándole una mirada extrañada.

-Si buscas tu varita la tiene el profesor Dumbledore- dijo enviándole una falsa sonrisa que pretendía calmarla y darle confianza. Pero claro eso es un poco complicado cuando tu versión adulta se cargado a todos tus seres queridos.

-Genial, y se puede saber donde demonios estoy y ¿por qué solo llevo puesta la ropa interior?- dijo ella a la vez que se sonrojaba levemente.

-Bueno esperaba que esa pregunta me la pudieses contestar tu.- dijo con una sonrisa condescendiente pintada en la cara.

Al ver que no contestaba se debió de cansar ya que suspiró y se fue acercando a su cama lentamente. Sin pararse a pensarlo se pegó todo lo que pudo contra el cabecero un vano intento por poner algo de distancia entre ellos. Ante eso él simplemente elevó una ceja de manera interrogante.

-¿Por qué me tienes miedo si ni siquiera me conoces?- preguntó sinceramente extrañado.

-Es perfectamente normal temer lo que desconozco-dijo orgullosamente para luego añadir-además yo no te tengo miedo- "al menos no por estos años" agregó mentalmente.

-Ya claro por eso lo primero que has hecho al verme ha sido buscar tu varita- dijo mientras sonreía burlonamente.

-Y se puede saber ¿qué demonios haces tú aquí? Ni siquiera te conozco.

-El profesor Dumbledore te ha dejado a mi cargo-dijo intentando disimular la aversión que sentía por el susodicho- Además tenía ganas de que pasase algo que cambiase de una vez la rutina.

Ante ese comentario no pudo mas que sonrojarse levemente a la vez que trataba de disimularlo.

-Entonces si estoy a tu cargo ¿te importaría darme mis ropas, por favor?-dijo esperando poder salir de allí lo más rápido posible. Debía encontrar al profesor y explicarle lo sucedido.

-Sinceramente preferiría que te quedases así pero todo sea por complacer a la señorita…-dijo arrastrando las palabras de una forma que muy a su pesar le pareció demasiado sexy.

¡Mierda! Acababa de pensar que Lord Voldemort era sexy. El golpe le había afectado a la cabeza. Al menos eso esperaba ella.

Notó como sus ropas aterrizaban en su cara cuando Tom se las lanzó desde el otro lado de la habitación. Enrollándose en las sábanas se bajó de la cama y se dirigió al especie de biombo que había al otro lado de la enfermería.

Al pasar por su lado intentó evitar mirar directamente a sus ojos ya que no estaba segura de poder soportar la intensidad con la que le estaba mirando.

-Te esperaré al otro lado, no te retrases el director quiere verte,¿ok?

-Claro- dijo con una seguridad que no sentía ya que ahora le esperaban una lista de preguntas a las que no creía que fuese a contestar sinceramente. En estos momentos odiaba no ser tan buena mintiendo como sus amigas…Ya se le ocurriría algo .

Pues eso es todo, siento tardar es que estoy con muchos exámenes…Bye ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno aquí esta la siguiente, de nuevo perdón por la tardanza por cierto gracias por todos los reviews. =)

Chapter 3

Conocimientos alternativos

Dios, como aborrecía a aquel hombre.

Armando Dippet estaba frente a ella, hablando de cómo las normas del colegio no permitían que un alumno se incorporara en medio del primer semestre de clases. Y claro el hecho de que ella no fuese una sangre pura no importaba tampoco. Si claro, como si fuese a creérselo.

Había decidido mantener su estatus sanguíneo en secreto, no porque se avergonzase de el, sino porque no le parecía inteligente por su parte ponerse un cartel de "sangre-sucia" estando en la época de Voldemort. Se revolvió inquieta en el asiento donde se encontraba sentada. Después de tanto tiempo todavía no podía suprimir el escalofrío que le subía por la espalda cada vez que mencionaba o incluso pensaba en su nombre. Y encima ahora lo tenía que tener justo enfrente de ella en carne y hueso.

-Por lo tanto señorita…- dijo Dippet rojo por haber estado hablando tanto tiempo sin casi haber podido respirar

-Granger, Hermione Granger- respondió de la forma más dulce que pudo para intentar encubrir así el hastío que había desarrollado por ese hombre.

-Si eso, por lo tanto señorita Granger me temo que no podré ayudarla en eso y teniendo en cuenta que no conoce a nadie que pueda responder por usted…

-Eso no es del todo cierto Armando- dijo una voz que se le hizo bastante familiar al fondo de la habitación.

Dippet miró por encima de los encogidos hombros de Hermione y levantó una ceja de forma interrogante.

-Entonces he de suponer que, ¿tú te prestas voluntario para amparar a la señorita Grangener , Albus?- respondió casi como si eso fuese lo mas absurdo que había escuchado hasta ahora.

Hermione por su parte se tubo que aguantar las ganas de corregirle en cuanto oyó su nombre, o al menos intento de este, al igual que la mirada de escepticismo que amenazaba con hacerle subir una de sus cejas.

Al parecer el único que no se dio cuenta de sus pobres intentos de autocontrol fue el director ya que pudo ver como tanto Dumbledore como Ryddle la miraban casi divertidos. Y como no, ante esa atención no pudo evitar ponerse roja de una forma bastante notoria.

-En efecto Armando, me gustaría ser el tutor de la señorita Granger si ella no tiene inconveniente alguno- dijo a la vez que se giraba y la miraba alzando una ceja en señal de muda pregunta.

Inmediatamente se agarró a esa oportunidad que su antiguo director le estaba ofreciendo y respondió con la gratitud impregnando su voz:

-Eso sería muy generoso de su parte señor…- dijo intentando representar bien su papel de extranjera.

-Albus Dumbledore querida- dijo este con una sonrisa casi fraternal.

Por su parte ella simplemente le sonrió y se giró hacia el actual director con una mirada de súplica.

-Bueno, supongo que entonces no hay nada mas que objetar- dijo el director casi como con resignación, para luego levantar la vista hacia la ventana de su derecha y decir- Tom, acércate anda por favor muchacho.

Este se separó de la ventana donde estaba apoyado anteriormente y se acercó con una pequeña sonrisa de inocencia mas falsa que las predicciones de su antigua profesora de Adivinación.

-¿Qué ocurre señor?

-Tom quiero que acompañes a la señorita Grengier a sus aposentos que de momento serán los que se encuentran al lado de tu estancia.

Conforme el hombre iba hablando los ojos de Ryddle se iban llenando de varias emociones. Estas pasaban desde el enfado hasta una que no estaba segura de querer ver nunca en ese rostro. La malicia de alguien que sabe como sacar provecho de la situación, sin importar cual se esta.

-Claro señor, será un placer… acompañar a la señorita Granger a su habitación- dijo con una sonrisa que pretendía ser para infundir confianza y que lo único que consiguió fue que mirase disimuladamente a Dumbledore casi rogando por su intervención. Pero esta nunca llegó ya que él se encontraba más atento al brillo de los ojos de Ryddle que a la suplicante mirada de Hermione.

Ryddle por su parte también notó la mirada que le lanzó al profesor y tubo que guardarse la sonrisa de triunfo ya que esa mirada había confirmado lo que ya se estaba cociendo en su cabeza a fuego lento y que se acababa de confirmar. Esa chica le temía y no se dejaba engañar por su dócil fachada, y eso solo podía significar dos cosas: la primera era que ya lo conocía de antes, cosa que dudaba seriamente, y la otra era que esa chica era más lista de lo que quería dar a entender.

Se acercó a la silla y se situó detrás de ella esperando a que esta se levantase para seguir así su papel de caballero. Ella en cambio tardo unos segundos en entender que era lo que pretendía Ryddle hasta que calló en la cuenta de que se suponía que estaba a unos cincuenta años y que en esa época si que había costumbres de ser caballeroso con las damas. Se levantó lentamente con todo el cuerpo en alerta por si se trataba de una trampa. Tenía que conseguir su varita de vuelta lo antes posible si quería poder relajarse aunque sólo fuese mínimamente. Y con esa idea se giró hacia Su antiguo director y le puso su cara mas amable para pedirle:

-Disculpe señor, le importaría devolverme mi varita por favor.

-Por supuesto, siento habérsela arrebatado. Aquí tiene.

Cuando Hermione cogió la varita notó como casi todo su cuerpo reaccionaba a ella y se relajaba un poco.

-Gracias.

-Ejem ejem- tosió casi inaudiblemente Ryddle para hacer que se diera prisa.

Se giró hacia él con el fastidio pintado en la cara, cosa que debió de divertirle ya que le regaló la sonrisa torcida mas caliente que había visto nunca. Mierda, se supone que los sicópatas asesinos no deben de estar tan jodidamente buenos.

Asustada por sus propios pensamientos se colocó a su lado y le lanzó una mirada de impaciencia camuflada de una dócil.

-¿Vamos?

-Claro, te mostraré como llegar… a tu habitación- dijo arrastrando un poco las palabras haciendo que estas sonasen casi sensuales. Mierda, su cabeza no estaba bien eso estaba clarísmo.

En fin esto es todo por ahora. Ya veis que me encanta poner situaciones un tanto comprometidas jejeje…. Bueno siento el retraso pero de verdad que estas semanas van a ser y han sido locas. =)

BYE y gracias por leer.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! Aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo =) Espero que os guste.

Chapter 4

Fingidas coincidencias

Como odiaba los silencios casi incómodos.

Levantó la vista lentamente encontrándose con unos hombros anchos seguidos de una espesa mata de pelo de un profundo y oscuro marrón. Volvió a bajar la vista encontrándose con unas caderas estrechas que desembocaban en… Dios, que demonios le estaba pasando. Durante toda su vida nunca le habían interesado ese tipo de cosas y ahora de repente sus hormonas decidían despertar después de unos…diecisiete años.

Notó como chocaba contra algo duro y caía al suelo por el impacto. Miró hacia arriba con la confusión plasmada en la cara. Vio el brillo de diversión en unos ojos tan increíblemente oscuros como la noche que se cernía sobre ellos en esos momentos.

También se percató de la mano que Ryddle le tendía y de la ceja arqueada que pretendía formular una muda pregunta.

-Lo siento iba un tanto distraída, gracias- dijo a la vez que alcanzaba su mano tendida. Nada mas tocar su mano sintió como una corriente eléctrica le recorría la espalda. Y al parecer el sentimiento fue mutuo ya que sintió como se tensaba momentáneamente. Casi como si le quemara le soltó la mano haciendo así que se tambaleara un poco intentando volver a recuperar el equilibrio.

Le lanzó una de esas miradas que los adultos reservaban para cuando los niños hacían algo estúpido y había que reprenderles por ello.

-Ten más cuidado la próxima vez.

Hasta aquí íbamos a llegar, puede que fuesen algo torpe pero de niña hacía ya bastante que no tenía nada, y de eso ya se había encargado él. Así que le importaba un bledo que fuese el mago oscuro más peligroso de su época, a ella no le hablaba nadie como si fuese una enana. De hecho si lo pensaba durante un momento ella sería más vieja que él.

-Sí, papá- dijo con toda la intención de hacerle enojar. Nótese que no se acordaba del pequeño detalle de que le estaba haciendo burla a un asesino en potencia, pero asesino de todos modos.

-Perdona, creo que no te oí bien, ¿qué es lo que acabas de decir?-dijo él encarándola y haciendo que empezase a retroceder inconscientemente. Ryddle se percató de ello y le gustó. Le gustó la sensación de poder que sentía al acorralarla sin que se estuviese percatando de ello.

-Vaya, ahora te has quedado sordo, la edad no perdona ¿eh?- dijo ella mientras seguía retrocediendo. Cuando su espalda tocó la fría pared vio como los ojos de Ryddle se oscurecían y la miraban de arriba abajo con la sorna y la malicia a partes iguales. Éste levantó los brazos y los colocó a ambos lados de su cabeza, se inclinó lentamente sin despegar sus ojos de ella hasta que notó su respiración en el valle que había entre su cuello y oreja.

-Ten cuidado no vaya a ser que te tenga que castigar-susurró como una auténtica serpiente haciéndola estremecer no teniendo claro si de miedo o anticipación. Luego añadió casi burlonamente- pequeña.

La liberó de la prisión que había formado su pecho y brazos y volvió a seguir caminando por el pasillo. Se giró y le dijo:

-¿Vienes o te quedarás ahí toda la noche?

Al escucharle sacudió la cabeza, se insultó mentalmente y caminó hacia él. Cuando pasó por su lado le dijo sólo por el mero placer de provocarle:

-Ya voy…. Papá.

Ella siempre decía la última palabra y le traía sin cuidado las consecuencias de ello. Esperó unos segundos para una nueva discusión o lo que fuese que habían tenido antes. Pero esta nunca llegó. Lo único que surgió una sonrisa de auténtica diversión que solo duró unos segundos antes de que se desvaneciera. Desconcertada se le quedó mirando mientras él la adelantaba y le susurraba al pasar a su lado:

-Buena chica.

Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y cerró las manos en puños para evitar así estrangularlo allí mismo.

Lo mataba, a este chico lo iba a matar. Le daba igual como.

Taraaan este ha sido un bonito capítulo que llevaba tiempo queriendo hacer, espero que lo disfruten leyéndolo tanto como yo lo he hecho escribiéndolo.

AVISO: siento mucho comunicar que seguramente no podré actualizar hasta el viernes sorry. Os aseguro que me duele más a mi.=)

Bye ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Holaaa! Antes de que me maten por haber tardado una eternidad en hacer lo que debería haber hecho hace mucho ESPEREN=3 porque aquí les dejo el siguiente chapter. Siiiii aplausoss... o lo que sea XD en fin lo dicho, que lo disfruten =)

Chapter 5

Definitivamente...perdida

"**Genial, simplemente genial**" pensó Hermione mientras se paraba y apoyaba su espalda en la pared más cercana y de dejaba caer lentamente hacia abajo. **"¿Tanto había cambiado el colegio en todos esos años que ahora no sabía siquiera ubicar donde diablos se encontraba el Comedor?"**

Echó una mirada al largo y solitario pasillo intentando recordar a dónde dirigía este. Sin éxito, debía reconocer. Se estaba empezando a desesperar, y su tripa no estaba por la labor de ayudarla a calmarse ya no hacía otra cosa que rugir de una forma un tanto ruidosa. En un arranque de locura debida la falta de alimentos elevó los brazos al más puro estilo de súplica y gritó:

-¡Merlín, Morgana...Goofie! Mandadme una señal.-

Un minuto más tarde como si esas palabras lo hubiesen invocado, Ryddle apareció frente a ella lanzándole una mirada interrogante. Al notar que el sol ya no la calentaba elevó la cabeza.

-Tsk, dije una señal, no una maldición- murmuró ella mirando al techo en forma de reproche sin poder detener sus palabras.

-Perdona,¿qué fue lo que dijiste?- le preguntó el chico con una ceja levantada al igual que una de las comisura de su boca. Fue una lástima que lo que se reflejase en sus oscuros y profundos ojos no fuese otra cosa que crudo sarcasmo.

-Nada; al menos, nada que a ti te interese.- respondió ella sin medir sus palabras nuevamente. La falta de desayuno la hacía cometer estupideces, estaba más que demostrado.

Se lavantó del suelo de la forma más digna que pudo y elevó su mentó con la esperanza de estar a la misma altura que él. No lo consiguió. La sobrepasaba por unos buenos siete u ocho cetímetros. **Hermione, se supone que tienes que pasar desapercibida hasta que tengas un plan, no plantarle cara al asesisno psicópata más temido de tu tiempo.** Se dijo mentalmente a la vez que ponía una de las sonrisas más falsas de su vida y dirigía su mirada al chico.

-Creo que me he perdido, ¿te importaría llevarme al Salón Comedor?-

Tardó apenas unos segundos en volver a la realidad ya que se había quedado bastante extrañado por la actitud tan distinta de la chica. Minutos atrás parecía preparada para patear cualquier trasero, y ahora parecía una damita inglesa delicada.

-Eh... si claro no hay problema- dijo él empezando a caminar.

Hermione casi podía escuchar a la mente de Ryddle pensar que ella estaba totalmente loca. Sinceramente, lo que más le convenía en estos momentos era hacer creer a la gente que era una alumna nueva que venía de la guerra, sus padres habían muerto, sus amigos también...que en definitiva no tenía a nadie. Y aún así sólo estaría diciendo la verdad. Tragó de forma trabajosa para intentar así dehacer en nudo que se había formado en su garganta y que amenazaba con provocar lo que serían unas lágrimas de significado doloroso y difícil de explicar.

-Bueno, ya hemos llegado, mañana te tocará ser seleccionada para una de las casas... por cierto, ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?- le dijo de sopetón, lo cuál sobresaltó y extrañó a la chica. Esa no había sido una pregunta, de eso estaba más que segura.

-Claro, dispara- dijo a sabiendas de que lo haría con o sin su permiso.

-¿Qué son exactamente esos pantalones? no es por nada pero aquí las mujeres no van de una forma tan... indecorosa. Los pantalones sólo los llevan los chicos.-le contó él con una expresión dividida entre la curiosidad, la malicia y la arrogancia.

Ya esta, esa era la gota que colmaba el vaso, a la porra pasar desapercibida, le iba a dar una par de clases sobre lo que las mujeres podían o no podían hacer.

Quien se creía que era él para llamarla fresca, cuando en su tiempo siempre la habían tachado de conservadora.

...


End file.
